A Title less love story
by Dezzi-kun
Summary: funny title, surprising story, reviews are welcome and highly encouraged


Inuyasha and others in the series belong to Rumiko Takahashi; any other characters belong rightfully to Dezzi, please do not take, copy, or alter my characters in any way.

AN: this isn't my first story, however I haven't written fan fiction in a good 4 or so years so please go easy on me, I don't have a beta so I apologize for grammar errors as well as spelling. As for the title, yea spur of the moment title and spur of the moment story, so if it doesn't make sense…I'm not sure it's suppose to, this is purely for leisure and fun so please don't take anything serious.

Chapter 1

She had been running, no. She wasn't running, she was limping. She had been for some time now. There was a nasty gash on her right leg, starting just under her knee and running down the length of her calf and stopping just below her ankle. Her right hand had been holding a small gash on her left upper arm. On her back rested her quiver of arrows which was down to only one and loosely hanging from her left hand was her bow. She knew demons could smell her health deteriorating, and that they would be hunting her down come nightfall. She looked up the sun was just beginning to set. She only had a few hours to find shelter. She didn't want to walk anymore; each step was hell, her leg wept at her for putting her through steps. She didn't have her first aid kit, nor her backpack, or much else of anything. She had been on her own for a week. She left them all nearly a week ago when everything went wrong. They defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha had asked for her hand, for her to be his. Yet she declined, the jewel was hole and she had to make her wish, the wish that went horribly wrong, the wish that sealed the well forever with her still in the past. The wish that changed her life after it turned to stone and shattered into dust. She was horrified, distraught, and scared. She would live and die in the past, with no way to contact her family, her school friends, nothing. Everyone would forget about Kagome Higurashi after a year of her absence...all because of one person. Kagome shook those thoughts from her mind, first things first…Shelter. She had picked a few large leaves and two medium sized branches. She also found some medicinal herbs. She would need them to fend off infection. Not too long after she found a small cave, not much but it had what she needed, looks like a travelers cave, there was a pre-made fire pit a little towards the back. She entered, digging in her pocket and pulling out two small seals, it would provide enough purification powers to create a small barrier around the cave, and this would at least ensure a safe sleep. She had gathered more twigs and branches before placing the seals in place on either side of the cave. She started a small fire and got to work on her medicine. Crushing the leaves into a paste in which she cringed applying it. It stung, in fact she heard it sizzle against the open wound and it took a lot for her not to cry out in pain and give herself away. She carefully wrapped the larger leaf around the length of her leg and tied it all with a small twine she had pulled from a sign not too long ago.

She sighed softly; she was on her own now...she had nothing. Whatever happiness she had was shattered. Right now she wanted to get away, and so far he was letting her. For now she was safe from him and his rage. She needed to get to the west, where she knew Inuyasha wouldn't dare go. His brother's land, Kagome knew she hadn't a chance for survival there, but she knew she'd be able to survive if she lived in seclusion. It wasn't a choice she liked but for now it was better than death. She sighed softly looking into the flames. It'd be a long night.

Kagome awoke with a start, her heart had been beating rapidly, she knew why, a demon was close by, a big one, and the barrier was down, since when? She panicked for a moment before quickly grabbing her bow and single arrow; she put the fire out and moved to the back of the cave, able to hear him drawing closer, breaking the trees, making room for his form to fit through. She also smelt rain; it was due to rain at any moment. The demon released a howl...she knew that howl, it was so fresh in her mind that she couldn't forget it. She bolted from her spot in the back of the cave and made a run for it, ignoring the blinding pain in her leg she ran. Inuyasha had found her, and he was still in that demonic rage. The memories from that night flew through her head as she ran. Her leg would give out soon, she could feel it bleeding again and giving her away. She closed her eyes to will herself from calming down. The sounds of him tearing through the trees alerted her that she was slowing down.

"Inuyasha! SIT" she screamed able to hear the shocked gasp and choke of the Hanyou. She heard the crash to the ground. This would give her some time. She couldn't feel her leg anymore, just numbness, which probably wasn't good, but she ignored it and pressed forward. She stopped by a wooden sign nailed to a large tree. She couldn't read it, but from the engraved Crescent and 'W' under it she knew this was the start of Sesshomaru's territory. The words under it were written in some type of odd scripture. It looked like demon language but she had no time to dwell. She began with a jog before it turned into a full out sprint, she wanted to get deep into the territory, where she knew Inuyasha wouldn't dare go. Kagome stopped chest heaving and sore. She was out of breath but also out of danger. She smiled to herself before sliding down the base of a tree her leg swollen now. She wouldn't be able to walk again, the pain was far too much for her to handle if she did. Her bow rested in her hands, ready to attack or defend if need be. Her eyes were heavy, her body hurt, her mind was weak, she needed to...no…she couldn't afford to sleep in the open...bad enough it was night and she could hardly see, maybe a demon would pass her by, she didn't want to take that chance. She'd force herself if she had to fight a losing battle. Soon as she shut her eyes to blink she was sleep. More or so lulled into unconsciousness.

She woke to the wind in her hair, and the subtle movement of walking. Wait…when did she start moving? Or walking? Where's the pain? She willed herself to lift her head enough to see. She was in someone's arms, being carried, or so she thought, the person stopped walking. When she looked up her eyes met bright emerald ones. Odd…she didn't remember taking Shippo with her. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle she managed to uppercut the guy in the jaw, but the cost was a painful drop on her backside. She hissed before pulling herself away as far as she could. Her hands searched for her missing bow and arrow. He must have taken them when he found her. She bit her lip, damn, this is why she didn't want to sleep, she didn't remember sleeping though, her mind raced, what was he going to do with her? She noticed a pair of feet in front of her causing her to gasp and jerk back, her back hitting the tree, using the trunk to quickly pull herself up to her feet.

"Please calm down…I won't harm you" His voice calm with a hint of concern. "I was only trying to get you out of danger..." he said raising his hands in front of him to show he was harmless. Kagome looked at him warily; Fair jet black hair framed his eyes and was pulled neatly behind him into a soft short spiked ponytail. Thin pointed ears peaked out from the sides of his face, but what made kagome gasp was the attire he wore. It looked like Koga's and Sesshomaru's molded together into one unique elegant style. Something swaying caught her eye, when she peeked to the left she found a black tail swaying behind him.

"You're….a wolf"


End file.
